1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED (light emitting diode) system and, more particularly, to an outdoor LED system that is used outdoors for providing illumination and indication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional LED device can emit light beams outward to provide an illumination. The LED device has a longer lifetime, saves the electrical energy, has a greater reaction velocity, does not need an idling time, has a smaller volume, does not cause an environmental pollution and has a greater reliability, thereby enhancing its versatility. When the LED device is used outdoors, the LED device can function as a road lamp, an outdoor lamp and the like to provide an illumination. In addition, the LED device can also function as a signal, an indication symbol, a character, a commercial board and the like to provide an indication. However, when the LED device is used outdoors, the power supply to the LED device is not provided successively, thereby limiting utilization of the LED device.